Beginnings
by Crystal565
Summary: Written at the request of Seimika. Set early season one. Chloe/OC, Clark/Lana. Maybe Clark/Lois later.
1. Chapter 1

This is Seimika's character and story idea. If it sucks, blame him.

This story is the first time I've ever written an OC in fanfiction. Usually leave those for when I attempt to write original stories...

I do not own anything, not even the idea behind this OC....

* * *

He wasn't really looking where he ran. He couldn't hear anything but them. They were in his head. He was just trying to outrun them, outrun the voices, outrun the screams. He stumbled blindly through the patch of woods that surrounded the place that he had called home for as long as he could remember.

He didn't notice when he came out of them and onto the road until he registered another screeching noise. He stood frozen, unable to move as the car barreled towards him. It finally screeched to a halt a foot from him.

He stared, dazed, as a woman got out of the drivers seat. He thought she said something but he wasn't really paying attention. He couldn't hear anything beyond the voices.

When she tried to get closer, he backed away instinctively. She caught him off guard, though, when she reached out and touched his arm. He tensed, ready for what would happen but this lady was different.

She was concerned. Concerned for him, actually. The feeling, something he had never experienced before, drowned out the other voices . He hesitated for a moment before reaching up and touching her face.

It was calming in a way that he had never experienced. This woman, she wasn't just pretty on the outside. She radiated concern, warmth, love. Despite everything he had learned he let her pull him to her.

* * *

He stood stiffly at the front of the group, staring as the casket was lowered into the ground. He didn't look over at the man beside him, dressed in his uniform. The man who was supposed to be his father. He didn't know about that. He hardly even knew the man.

She was the one who had taken him in after all. She was the one who had made the decision. He felt sort of...hollow as he watched. He didn't know what he would be like without her. Without the one person that he didn't have to flinch away from.

* * *

"You the Major's kid?" Someone asked. He tore his gaze from his adoptive father and the man that he had been speaking to, an old friend he said, to meet the eyes of a girl with dark blonde hair.

"Yeah."

"Lois Lane," she said with a seriousness that didn't match her age. "That one's my dad." He nodded but didn't offer his own name. This didn't seem to bother Lois, however.

"Come on," she jumped up and grabbed his arm before he could stop her. "Let's go do something." He stared at her in shock.

"What?" He didn't answer her, but did follow when she tugged on his arm again. He let her clasp hands with him, still in shock that when she touched his hand, he got nothing off her. "Well?" She asked, turning to him with a frown.

"My name's Daimon." He said finally with a shrug and a small smile.

_

* * *

_

"You have to promise," Lois said stubbornly. She had her arms crossed and she was blocking his way out of his room.

"Promise what?" Daimon asked, not even looking up from the magazine he had laid out on his bed.

"You know what," when he looked up, she was glaring at him now. He rolled his eyes.

"Why are you so worried about this? I can take care of myself, you know?"

"Right," Lois said skeptically. He scowled at her.

"You know, Lois, I did have a life before I met you." She smirked.

"That may be true but what kind of life was it without me in it?" He shook his head with a smile. Truthfully, his life hadn't been so great before he'd met her. She was the first and only person that he had ever truly connected with after his mother and she was the only person that he had ever told his secrets to.

"Promise me," she repeated, coming closer and staring him down. Lois _could _be intimidating when she wanted to be. Fortunately for him, he'd known her for years now.

"You know I can't," he said after a moment, quietly. Lois sighed and let her arms drop.

"You can. You just don't want to." He was the one glaring now.

"Right," he scoffed, "it's so easy for you. People don't think you're crazy every time you touch them." Lois shrugged.

"Well, maybe not when I touch them but I'm pretty sure people still think I'm crazy." He stared at her for a moment and shook his head again, his anger fading as fast as it had come.

"Well, if you'd stop kicking people maybe that wouldn't happen." Lois grinned for a moment before her expression turned serous.

"Look, you're leaving tomorrow and I'd just feel better knowing that you'll have at least one friend in Smallville. Chloe is a good person." He stared at her a moment.

"Fine, I'll talk to her," he said finally if only just to make her feel better. He doubted her cousin would be any different than anyone else. What were the chances that he found another person that could deal with his weirdness?

* * *

He hated planes. He'd been in his fair share but that didn't change the fact that he hated them. Being trapped in a relatively small space with dozens of people wasn't his idea of fun.

When he was in a confined space like this and with so many people, touch wasn't always necessary. It was almost suffocating. He had his headphones on, blaring music as loud as he could to try and drown it out. He really hated planes.

* * *

It was a relief when they finally drove into Smallville. Not that he was looking forward to coming back here but after the plane ride and the drive from Metropolis he needed to get out.

He stood by his father's car after they had gotten out and stared up at the small house that he remembered from when he was kid. He noticed that another car was parked nearby. His father looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I figured you'd need something to get around in," he explained. "I had an old friend bring it down." Daimon walked over to the car and tried his best at a convincing smile.

"It's great," he grabbed a bag and started towards the door. Monday he'd be starting Smallville High. He wasn't particularly looking forward to that either.

* * *

It wasn't his alarm clock that woke Daimon up that morning. Like usual, he hadn't set it, knowing that his phone would. The music that blared from his phone, some pop band he'd never even listened to, was a last minute gift from her.

Flipping his phone open briefly, he rolled his eyes at the text message Lois had sent him and wondered how she always managed to get him up in the morning even if she slept in too late to make it to classes.

He took a quick shower and brushed his teeth but didn't even bother with his hair. His hair stuck up on it's own now, he didn't need gel for that.

After he had dressed, making sure that his gloves were secure and that the sleeves on his sweatshirt covered everything he picked up his phone and grinned for a moment before dialing Lois' number. No doubt she was really still asleep. He thought that she sent him these messages _while _asleep. His grin widened at the thought of the death metal that he knew would wake her up. Or maybe, make the headache from a possible hangover worse.

Pocketing his phone and picking up his backpack, he headed out. His grin completely faded when he thought about the coming day. He was not looking forward to his first days in Smallville High. He wasn't really used to staying in one place for long periods of time and Smallville was as small as they come.

Retired army Major Darren Jacobs, his adoptive father, was already gone when he came downstairs. He had spent two years here in Smallville when he was younger after Jamie Jacobs, Darren's wife, had found him before she died.

Even after all these years, he still didn't do well with connecting to people. He didn't like large crowds and it was really a fluke, and her stubbornness, that had gotten him the only close friend that he'd ever truly had.

Well, there was one good thing about him moving back here for good, he thought as he walked out and unlocked the door to the car that Darren had bought him. He figured that Darren probably felt guilty about them not being closer but he liked it this way.

Darren never pushed or invaded his privacy. If he said he was fine, Darren would believe him. He had the feeling that, even though it had been years, Darren still wasn't too sure about him, about how he should act around a teenager.

When he pulled into the parking lot of Smallville High, he took a moment to stare at the bright building. He wasn't used to small town communities. He wasn't even used to staying in places for long periods of time. It was odd to think of how long some of these kids families had lived in this town.

The office was easy to find and he walked up to the lady behind the front desk, still feeling a little out of place. The short walk through the halls hadn't helped much.

"Excuse me?" He said, finally catching her attention and she looked up, smiling at him.

"Can I help you?"

"I think so. I just moved here..." Her smile brightened considerably at that.

"Oh, yes," she reached into her desk and pulled out a small file, "you're Daimon, right? Daimon That...Thanatos?" He grimaced slightly at the mispronunciation and nodded. "You're father called this morning, I believe."

"Now, that's your schedule," she handed him a piece of paper, "and we'll have another student show you around. Show you how to get to your classes."

* * *

Just a little while later, he was being led around the school by a pretty girl with long dark hair and green eyes by the name of Lana Lang. He kept the appropriate distance from her as he walked and answered her when she asked him something but mostly he kept silent. He did stop short at the room that held a few computers, obviously where they ran the school newspaper.

"Here's we are," Lana finally said, stopping a short distance away at another classroom. "You've got English first, right?"

"Yeah, that's right." Lana nodded, smile still in place but she did seem a little put off by his short answers. He felt a little bit guilty about that. She was a nice girl. Still, he left her out in the hall without another word and headed for the back of the classroom.

"You're new," a voice said from his side and he turned and met a pair of light, almost grey, green eyes. When he noticed the short blond hair, he turned fully to her, unable to help himself.

"Yes. I just moved here today. How did you guess?" She shrugged.

"I'm a reporter, this town is tiny and we don't get many new people..." He couldn't help the smile.

"And Lois called you?" He guessed.

"There is that," she grinned back at him, "Chloe Sullivan." He took her hand, his still gloved when she held it out. Good thing, too. He didn't need her to think he was insane on their first meeting. She didn't comment on it and he guessed the only reason for that was Lois. Even though he was confident that Lois would never reveal his secrets, he was also confident that Lois would have given her warnings about prying into some of his weirder habits.

"Daimon Thanatos," he answered. She raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting name." He shrugged.

"It's Greek," he said shortly. He'd been a little bit taken aback when he found out what it meant a couple of years after he'd been adopted.

"So, how do you like so far in our tiny little town?" Daimon shrugged again.

"I've been here before. Lived here for two years when I was a kid."

"Right, so do you-" She cut off when the teacher walked in and mouthed a later to him before turning to the front. He turned as well.

Lois had told him some about her when she found out that he would be going to Smallville High. He wasn't too sure how he felt about making friends with a reporter, even a high school newspaper reporter. Especially with what Lois had told him about her.

He'd shoved his gloves in his pocket after the teacher had gotten started. He wasn't really prepared for this kind of day, for living in this kind of place. He separated from Chloe after English after she forced a promise that he would meet her for lunch.

The rest of his morning was pure hell and he made a vow to never take his gloves off again after the next two classes were finished. By the time lunch rolled around, he had a massive headache.

* * *

Chloe waited outside the lunchroom doors, watching for a sign of Daimon. She had gotten a call from Lois just a week ago, explaining that he was a friend of hers and making Chloe promise to look out for him.

Lois hadn't really gone into too much detail about him, only that he didn't have a lot of friends and that he had a few weird quirks, like the glove thing. Chloe had already figured that one out, though. He didn't like people touching him.

When she finally saw him coming down the hall, she felt a spike of worry at the obviously pained look on his face and the way he had his arm crossed close to his body. When he saw her, though, his face smoothed out but she could still see it in his eyes.

"Hey!" She said brightly, pushing her aside her own curiosity.

"Hi," he stopped a few feet away from her.

"Come on." She said after a moment, waving a hand. "I want you to meet my friends."

* * *

Chloe dragged him over to a table. He noticed the fact that she kept a grip on his shirt and was careful not to touch his skin. Lois must have warned her about some of his quirks. Two boys were already sitting at the table she took him to.

"Pete, Clark, this is Daimon. He's new, grew up with my cousin." Daimon shook hands with Pete and then Clark.

"Nice to meet you," Clark said as he took his hand with a bright smile. Daimon stilled when Clark took his hand. He was wearing his gloves but he felt...something when he took Clark's hand.

"You too," He sat down across from Clark, his headache intensifying a little bit. He frowned slightly.

"Are you alright?" Clark asked, frowning himself.

"I'm fine," he said quietly, staring down at the tray that Chloe placed in front of him, not feeling hungry at all.

* * *

Chloe frowned in concern as she watched Daimon out of the corner of her eye. He didn't speak much as they ate. In fact, he didn't really eat himself. Lois would kill her if anything happened to him. She smiled slightly at the memory of how protective Lois had sounded when she talked about him. She almost sounded like a big sister.

After they had finished eating, she took him to the Torch office to show him what she did. He followed her, if somewhat reluctantly.

"So, what do you think?" She asked.

"It's nice," he said politely, walking around. He frowned when he got to the back and stared at her wall. "What's this?"

"I call it the Wall of Weird," she said, rather proudly. "See, I have this theory. You lived here when you were a kid? You know about the meteor show, right?" A dark look passed over his eyes and he nodded.

"Yeah, I remember that." Chloe nodded, frowning slightly at the look in his eyes and wondering if he had been in town when the meteor's hit. She knew that a lot of people's lives had been destroyed that day. She only had to talk to Lana to know that. He stared at her wall, reading some of the articles and gave her a skeptical look.

"You believe in this stuff? Sounds like the kinda thing you'd see in a tabloid. Like big foot or the Roswell aliens."

"Yeah, well. I'd say that too except I've lived here for a while now and I've seen things like this."

"What does it have to do with the meteors, though?"

"That's the thing," Chloe grinned, her eyes lighting up in excitement. "I think it's the meteor's have had certain effects on people in town."

"What kind of effects?" He asked, staring at her, thinking of his own experience with the meteor's.

"It sort of changes people, I guess. Gives them something extra." Daimon turned back to the articles, stunned. He had guessed this himself, but it was just a guess. He had been so young when the meteors hit, he hadn't ever known for sure but this would surely explain it.

"A lot of people think it's from the Luthorcorp plant, contaminating the land but I don't think so." This brought him out of his thoughts and he grimaced slightly.

"The Luthor's don't live here, do they?"

"Actually Lex does," she said, watching him carefully. "Clark's pretty good friends with him."

"Clark's friends with Lex Luthor?" He repeated, shocked. Chloe nodded.

"Clark saved his life, actually." Daimon froze. He was living in the same town as Lex Luthor. Lois had bullied him into making friends with three people that were good friends with a Luthor. He didn't know Lex, but he did know the man's father. Oh, he was going to _kill _Lois.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so the lines in italics are direct quotes from the episode Cool.

* * *

In one week, Daimon learned a hell of a lot about the people that he hung out with now. It wasn't actually that hard and he didn't have to use his powers to get the information.

Clark...was probably the nicest person that he had ever met in his life. The guy seemed to be the definition of a small town boy but he knew that Clark was hiding something, something major. He was also completely in love with Lana Lang.

This infatuation was more than obvious the first time he saw the two of them talking. Unfortunately for Clark, Lana happened to be dating the quarterback. It was also clear that Lana cared for Clark, maybe even as more than just a friend.

Although Clark was completely unaware of it, Chloe happened to be completely infatuated with him. By the way she looked at Clark; Daimon figured that she had this crush for a long while.

It was all really normal high school stuff except for the major secret that Clark was keeping from his friends and Chloe's near obsession with the meteor rocks and the effects that it had on certain people.

Daimon knew that Chloe wasn't wrong. He knew that it affected people in strange ways. He had seen it himself.

Really, though, he liked them. He was pretty sure it was impossible to dislike either Clark or Lana. Both of them were just so..._nice. _He thought that they had to be too much alike to make it work if they ever got together...

He liked Pete, who he was pretty sure was the only completely normal one out of the bunch. Not that he was ever going to make fun of the one's who weren't. He was far from normal himself.

He found that he actually liked Chloe best out of all of them. Maybe it was a family thing, she was Lois' cousin but Chloe wasn't like Lois. She was so upbeat, optimistic and he could already tell that he would never want her investigating him.

* * *

"You're on the football team?" Daimon asked Pete. He and Pete were the only ones there at the moment. Chloe and Clark still hadn't joined them for lunch yet. "And Clark's not?"

"Nope. His dad won't let him." Daimon frowned. From what he'd heard of Clark's parents, he thought that was kind of odd. They seemed like nice people and he hadn't even met them yet.

"Why not?" Pete shrugged.

"Farm work, you know. You'll have to ask Clark." Daimon nodded but he didn't ask Clark when he and Chloe finally joined them.

He knew that there was something weird going on here. Something weird with Clark. He could probably find out what it was if he took off his gloves and shook Clark's hand but he didn't want to do that. Besides the major headache it would give him, it was also an invasion of privacy that always seemed to make him feel guilty even if he couldn't help it most of the time.

* * *

"You live with your dad?" Daimon asked Chloe while they sat in class. They had free time and he wanted to get to know her better for some reason.

"Yeah. My parents are split up. Have been for a long time." He nodded and hesitated for a moment.

"Me too. I mean, I live with my dad too. My mom died when I was younger."

"I'm sorry." She said in sympathy, reaching out to squeeze his gloved hand. He smiled a little at her and shrugged.

"It was a while ago." He cleared his throat. "So, Clark said you guys are going to some party this weekend?"

* * *

"So, you really do believe in this stuff?" Daimon asked, standing in front of Chloe's wall of weird. She nodded.

"I've seen it, trust me, it's real and I don't care what people say about the Luthorcorp plant. Pollution doesn't do this. It doesn't give people powers."

"Uh huh. How many people do you tell about this?" Chloe shrugged.

"Well, I can't exactly go shouting it. I write articles for the paper about the things that happen. I think a lot of people think I'm making it up. Clark, Pete and Lana are the only people I think truly do believe it." Daimon gave her a small smile.

"I believe it." Chloe smiled back, hers wider.

"Then I guess that makes you smarter than the rest." She picked up her bag, pausing to look him in the eyes. "Are you coming to the party this weekend?"

"Can't. I gotta go out to meet Lois." Chloe frowned.

"Are you going to be doing that every weekend?" He shook his head in amusement.

"No. Lois insisted that I do the first weekend, though. She wants a full report and thinks that, for some reason, cannot be done over the phone." He had the suspicion it was because she wouldn't be able to tell if he was lying or not over the phone.

"So, I guess I'll see you Monday, then?" He nodded, following her out.

* * *

One week spent with Daimon and Chloe was beginning to think that he was a bigger mystery than Clark Kent. She had spent a great deal of time with him and knew very little.

She knew that he was adopted. He said that he didn't remember his birth parents. She knew that his adoptive mother had died when he was little and his adoptive father was retired from the army.

She knew that he had known Lois for years and that she was his closest friend. Other than that, nothing except what she got from the way he acted.

Even though he never really said anything about it, she knew that he often had headaches, bad ones too. There was something about his eyes, something that she recognized. He seemed like a perfectly happy teenager but his eyes betrayed him.

He had a secret, a big one from what she could tell. She was experienced in that. She knew for a fact that Clark was hiding something major from her as well. She figured that they had a right to them. She was a reporter but they were her friends.

She liked Daimon. He was a good guy. No matter what he was hiding, she was sure of that.

* * *

Daimon was relieved that he had an excuse to get out of the party. Parties weren't really his thing. He didn't like being stuck in large crowds of teenagers. It was dangerous to his health.

He was also looking forward to seeing Lois, despite the fact that he knew she was going to immediately start interrogating him about how his first week in Smallville had gone. Still when he'd made it to the base she was currently staying at, he couldn't help but to smile and return to hug to the only person he could safely do that with.

* * *

"So?" Lois asked impatiently as soon as they were alone. Daimon raised an eyebrow, collapsing back on her bed.

"So, what?" She rolled her eyes.

"So, how do you like Smallville?" He shrugged.

"It's alright." She glared at him.

"You have got to give me more than that." He grinned.

"Lois, you've known me for years. What did you expect?" Lois glared for a moment more before the glare turned into a smirk.

"How do you like Chloe?" Daimon shrugged again, this time not as casually as he would have liked.

"She's alright." Lois' smirk widened into a grin.

"Hah! You like her. I mean, really like her." Daimon shook his head, abruptly straitening.

"What are you talking about?" She simply rolled her eyes again and sat on the bed.

"Oh, come on. As you pointed out, I've known you for years. I may not have your power but I can still read you like a book."

"Come on, Lois. I've known her for a week."

"Like that really matters. You still like her." He glared at her this time.

"Lois." She sighed.

"Fine," she lay back on the bed next to him, "tell me about the rest of Smallville."

* * *

He couldn't help but to feel better, lighter after spending the weekend with Lois. She always had that effect on him. It probably had to do with the fact that she was immune to what he could do.

He couldn't help but to think about what she'd said about Chloe. It was true that he liked spending time with Chloe. She had the same sort of calming effect on him that Lois did but it was different at the same time.

It wasn't what Lois thought. He did not like Chloe like that and even if he did, there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

__

"You're probably better off. Sean's a total dog anyway."

"He's not that bad, Clark. He's always been cool to me. Just because you can't get past your Lana crush, don't knock us for trying to make a love connection."

"What are you guys talking about?" Daimon asked, coming up behind them as they walked into the school. 

"Hey!" Chloe spun and gave him a smile. "You're back. How's Lois?" He shrugged.

"She's great, annoying as ever." Chloe smiled wider at that.

"So, what's going on? Who's trying to make a love connection?" Pete grinned.

"Chloe gave her number to Sean Kelvin." Daimon gave her a surprised look. He'd heard of that guy, bumped into him once.

"Clark's right. That guy _is _a dog." One thing he never liked about high school was getting glimpses inside the heads of some of the boys. He was also slightly surprsied at the pang of jealously that he felt. Chloe glared at all three of them.

"Well, you'll be happy to know he didn't call. Now, if we're done discussing me, I think I'm going to go." He did feel sort of bad at the relief that he felt when she said this.

* * *

When he watched Sean ditch Chloe for another girl, he had to wonder why she was trying so hard to get this guy in the first place. She had to know that he wasn't good.

He glanced sideways at Clark and thought that that was who he should really feel jealous over. This wasn't about what Sean was like; this was about getting over Clark...or making him jealous.

* * *

He'd seen the news report. He'd run out of the house as soon as he heard the police were looking for Sean and sped straight for the school. Chloe was not in the Torch office. He felt anger rise when he saw the note that Sean had left her that led to the pool. The door was locked but he could see her inside, on the floor.

"Chloe!" He yelled, ramming his shoulder into the door. He met her eyes through the window on the door.

"Daimon!" Looking down, he gripped the handle and concentrated for a moment. The lock clicked and he ripped the door open.

"Chloe!" He yelled, running into pool room. She was at the side of the pool; no one else was in the room. He ran over and knelt beside her.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"My foot's stuck." The entire pool was frozen solid. Reaching out, he put his hand beside her foot and concentrated again. His power flared and the ice around her melted enough so that he could pull her out.

"Come on." He helped her up and started leading her towards the door. It opened before they could reach it.

"You guys okay?" Clark asked.

* * *

"Stay with her?" Clark asked before running out of the room to search for Lana. Daimon turned to her, still feeling a little bit of the panic he had first felt when he'd heard her calling for help.

"Well, I finally find a guy I like and he turns out to be homicidal." Daimon shook his head.

"You deserved better than him, you always had." She smiled at him.

"Thank you." He gave her a small smile back. Oh, yeah. He was definitely screwed.

* * *

He had promised Clark but he couldn't let Clark go after this guy alone. He knew that was what Clark was planning too. He dropped Chloe off at home before heading out. Unfortunately, he had no idea where the guy was.

Pulling over, he took a deep breath before doing something that he never did. Something he hadn't tried in years and something he would definitely pay for later that night. He let his power expand, searching for one presence.

It didn't take long but the consequences sure hit fast. He was sweating and had to rest his head against the steering wheel when he was done. He'd found Clark but worry settled in his gut. Clark felt weak. He sped off.

* * *

He found Clark on the side of the road. He was lying beside a truck that he knew was Whitney's...and a layer of ice covered his body. His face and lips were completely blue.

After hearing about what happened to that girl, after what had almost happened to Chloe, for a moment he thought Clark was dead. Except he could still feel Clark's presence.

He hesitated a moment before taking off his glove and reaching out. He built his power before touching Clark's skin. What he saw when he touched Clark was jumbled...and completely meaningless. It was odd. Clark was strong, he could feel that but he couldn't see exactly what he was. It was like he was partially blocked.

Forcing his way past this, he let his power flow...straight into Clark. He watched as the ice melted and Clarks lips changed from blue to red. He jerked his hand away when he knew Clark was safe and stood. He stared at Clark for several moments before running in the other direction when Clark began to stir.

He watched from some distance as Clark stood up and disappeared in a blur.

* * *

He'd followed Clark to Luthor's mansion. He'd seen the fight between Sean and Clark. He didn't need to intervene. Yeah, Clark was definitely different.

Later, while he was curled up in his bed with the worst migraine he'd had since he could remember, he decided that he did kind of like this town. After all, what better friends for him to have than people who were just as weird as him?


End file.
